Trazos Invisibles
by Beamish
Summary: Sonríe, Finnick y deja que el tiempo pase. Reúne secretos y aprende a tejer una red con ellos.


La saga de los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins. No se obtiene ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.

* * *

**Trazos Invisibles**

Sonríe, Finnick, sonríe. Eres el más grande y el más joven triunfador de los Juegos del Hambre, y el Capitolio no tiene por qué saber cuán falsa es la dulce mueca que cruza tus labios. Tampoco puede conocer que la mirada brillosa de tus ojos no es más que el producto del desengaño. Así que sonríe, Finnick, no olvides hacerlo, porque la primera noche en la que tu cuerpo deje de ser tuyo, tu amante en turno deberá creer que sus caricias y sus besos realmente te provocaron aquel profundo estremecimiento.

Por favor, Finnick, levanta una ceja y finge ser feliz por aquella falsa promesa de libertad. Hazle creer al mundo que los labios que se posan sobre tu cuello no pueden desear estar en otro sitio. Olvida en un oscuro rincón la maravillosa persona que eres y protege a tu mente en una profunda red de trazos invisibles para protegerte; una red hecha de nudos tan fuertes como los que tus manos consiguen fantásticamente crear. Desarrolla una personalidad que agrade a los demás y que esconda tu parte más frágil. Porque, Finnick, si algo has aprendido de los Juegos del Hambre, es la facilidad con la que puedes engañar y con la que te pueden dañar. Así que mantente de pie y únete a ellos lentamente para poder sobrevivir sin caer en la locura. Deja que los brazos de Mags te rodeen y te consuelen, aunque no existían palabras que puedan lograrlo. Ella es tu ejemplo y si ha sobrevivido hasta ahora y es feliz, tú también conseguirás hacerlo.

No te preocupes, Finnick, no lo hagas, y mucho menos por todos los chicos de los que serás mentor y que verás morir en la arena en un interminable y sádico desfile. Sonríe y no tengas remordimiento por ello, porque eso no vale cuando necesites de un secreto importante que pueda conseguirle un patrocinador a cada nuevo tributo. Cierra los ojos y libra tu propia batalla contra el Capitolio, contra Snow. Porque si él ha encontrado la utilidad en lo que te ha obligado a hacer, tú también toma de ventaja de ello. Mira a tus amantes con cariño, llena sus oídos de palabras dulces y permite que ellos te llenen a ti.

Dibuja una mueca sorprendida cuando te cuenten de cuán bajo es Snow y ofrece un secreto a cambio de otro, escalando poco a poco en esa red que tú también puedes utilizar. Aprende que hay sentimientos que tienes que ignorar porque sabes que dolerán. Consigue favores y hazlos disfrutar, convirtiéndote falsamente en la pieza perfecta a utilizar del Capitolio. Si en tus manos no está destruirlo por fuera, empieza a enfermar el sistema desde adentro. Sabes perfectamente que esos secretos, que muchas veces te susurran en la oscuridad con un cuerpo pegado al tuyo, serán los que algún día propicien la caída y te salven la vida.

Y cuando finalmente todos los trazos estén a tu favor, cuando hayas dado todo de ti para no dejarte vencer, cuando "rompecorazones" sea tu segundo nombre, abre los ojos asustado al notar como esa preciosa y asustada chica logra hacerte tartamudear. Sonrójate, Finnick, de la manera más torpe posible, porque eso hará que ella dibuje una sonrisa en medio de su terror. Date cuenta que en unos minutos, ella ha logrado tirar tu imagen de seductor, porque sus hermosos ojos verdes, que de vez en cuando se fijan en ti, desenredan la fina red que con tanto esfuerzo haz tejido y formado.

Atérrate al darte cuenta de que ella no tiene la posibilidad de ganar, pero tú tratarás de mantenerla con vida. Y al verla en la arena, asustada y llorando, rogando por su vida, divulga los secretos que con el paso del tiempo has ido reuniendo. Sálvala, Finnick, haz lo posible para hacerlo. Besa otros labios pensando en ella, pero sabiendo que eso podrá alimentarla y darle agua. Que no te importe continuar con esa vida si ella te puede sonreír una vez más. Porque la amas, Finnick, y te ha sido sencillo descubrirlo, porque en tu larga fila de amantes olvidados, nadie ha logrado lo que ella contigo. Nadie te arrebatado tanto en tan pocos segundos. Nadie ha conseguido que entregues voluntariamente tu cuerpo.

Y cuando ella sea nombrada vencedora, abrázala en secreto, aunque por dentro sabes que esos Juegos la han dañado por completo. Guíala, acompáñala y conquístala. Explícale tu vida. A ella tal vez le cueste entenderlo, pero la parte de ti que sólo ella conoce, la animara a responder a tu primer beso verdaderamente dado. Ella suspirará bajo tus brazos y mientras le pides que sea tuya, sólo tuya, también prometerás que serás sólo de ella.

Respira, Finnick, hazlo con lentitud. Mantén esa vida falsa y galante en el Capitolio. No tienes que preocuparte, ni tiene que importarte, porque Annie está esperándote. Sus labios, su sonrisa, sus cálidos brazos en los que, ahora sabes, podrás ser feliz.

Así que sonríe, Finnick, sonríe. Que tu camino dé paso a cada nueva estación. Porque aunque la guerra no haya terminando, y tal vez nunca lo haga, ella será siempre tu salvación.

* * *

**_Trazos Invisibles_**

**_Beamish_**

**_Marzo, 2014._**

Muchas gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer.


End file.
